The Demon's Lover
by XxSugarxX2010
Summary: A companion piece to Blood Moon. You do not have to read that story before you read this one. See why Lilliana turned out to be the way that she is. M for violance. On Hiatus until Thinking of You is complete!
1. The Monster Is Born

**I love little plot bunnies that just like to hop around in your mind for a while. I still do not own **_**Twilight**_**. This piece does not have to be read with **_**Blood Moon**_**, it is a standalone but it does have my OC telling the story so you have been warned. **

**Lilliana's POV**

"Sorin, to your left!" I bellowed out at my husband who was about to be ganged up on buy the shifters that out tribe was fighting. As I was looking out for him one shifter decided that it would be a good idea to jump on my back. "Sorry not on this sun," I told the monster as I pulled it off of my back and ripped its head off its neck.

"Mother!" I looked over to the left to see my son shoving his hand through a beast's chest to pull out its heart a second later. One of them must have gotten me because the next thing that I know I am surrounded by darkness.

"Oh, you are alive, how lucky for me," I heard an unknown woman say from my right side. "This is very lucky for me. Did you know that I have been watching you and your tribe for a while now? I have seen you rip your own sisters' heart out with your bear hands, just like your son did, did you teach him that? I also see the beast that dwells inside of your soul. I know that if you were to be judged by your spirits you would be sent to hell for that monster. Yes, I think that it would be best for you to become my first child." She told me as I felt two cold hands on my face. _I am no child_ I wanted to yell at the still unknown female, but my body did not want to respond to my brain. "I can see that you will be of great use to me when I fight those mutts," she hissed out as I heard her move over me. "You have better survive this change," with that I felt her rip into my throat with something that felt like teeth.

At first all I felt was the pull of my blood out of my body, then the fire began within what little blood that I had left. The pain was intense but I kept my screams of pain in as I ground my mouth shut. If my tribe leader would hear me give into this pain he would have me killed that moment. _There is no room for the weak in this tribe_ I heard myself say to my children not two moons ago. I was telling them the saying of our tribe, a tribe that would kill our own for going against the word of our leader. It was a saying that meant so much but at the same time so little to our tribe.

As I burned I thought of my Sorin, my three children and my tribe. I wondered if my children were still alive, I wondered if my Sorin made it out of the battle with his life. But that was as far as my thoughts went back to the bitch that did this to me, the bitch that refused me entrance to Hell like I deserve. _I will have my vengeance one sun up!_ I sworn to myself as I started to focus on the training that I have gone through all my life. I lost myself in those thoughts as I was, I did not know when brother sun gave way to sister moon or when sister moon was relieved by brother sun.

I soon noticed that the burn was leaving my hands and feet and was retreating up to my heart. If I thought that it was bad when it was my whole body was on fire, it was nothing compared to the fire in my heart as it was speeding up before it stopped all together. With the fire gone I listened to the area around me making sure that, that bitch was nowhere in the area, not hearing anything I opened my eyes for the first time in who knows how long to see that sister moon was high in the sky and that she was full. _I have been out for three sun ups_, I thought in shock.

"So you are up," The female voice said from the doorway, blocking my only exit. I finally got my first look at her, from her red eyes to her snow white skin I knew that she was not human. Her clothing was not from around that was for sure as she was in a white dress, it was clean and she looked like she was an angel, and angel for the evil spirits but an angel nonetheless. "My name is Lilith, what is yours?" She asked showing me pure white teeth. Her tone of voice was starting to get on my nerves and I wanted nothing more than to kill her now, but I had questions and she was the only that could answer them. _Get your answers first than kill her_ I thought to myself.

"Lilliana," I hissed out as she took a step closer to me, making me edge closer to the back wall.

"Well Lilliana, let's get you a human to drink," she turned her back on me and I felt like she just discarded me, saying that I was beneath her. I let her take a few steps before I had her on the floor with me sitting on her chest. "You are my child you are not to use this kind of behavior against me!" She hissed me trying to get me off of her.

"I don't think so bitch!" I slammed her head into the ground of the hut that she had taken me to. "I have questions for you and you will answer them you understand me?" I asked her when I placed my teeth to her throat on instinct. I didn't get a vocal response from her but I did get a nod. "What did you do to me?" I growled out at her.

"You are now vampire," she was shaking against me not looking me in the eyes, "more precisely the second vampire to ever exist. You are my child and I am your maker."

"Why is my throat burning?" I hissed in her face again this time I sprayed her with a clear liquid that came from my mouth. "What is that?"

"Your throat is burning because of your thirst for blood," she cried out as the liquid made its way into her eyes. "That is your venom, I don't know what it can do to another vampire but it is what changes a human into one of us. It also will kill a werewolf slowly and painfully though it will only cause pain to a shifter." She cried out as I dug my nails into her throat. "You cannot kill me! You want to kill the shifters that tried to kill you but did kill you husband and child. Go and get your vengeance on them! I can take you to their home," she tried to reason with me.

"Take me to them and then I will kill you how I see fit." I hissed as I pushed her once more into the ground before standing up and letting her stand slowly as well.

"The fight has not truly left you," she said as she stood and started to walk out of the hut once more. I could smell the decay of those recently fallen in the distance. "Try to keep up," she told me as she took off into the woods. I wasn't going to let her get away from me, I still needed to make her pay for what she did to me, so I took off after he and had her in my sights in a few moments.

Even though we were running through the woods, I didn't fear running into the trees at the speed that we were going at. I knew as a human that I could run through the forest without being detected or running into the trees, so how different could it have be now that I was a vampire. "When will we get to them?" I asked hearing my voice for the first time not growling or hissing, it was different that is for sure.

"Soon my child soon," She said not looking at me, but she did laugh at me when I growled at her called me a child. "You need to stop growling at me or we will fight," she snarled at me but still didn't look at me.

"Lead me to the pack of mutts first, than we can fight!" I roared at her just barely stopping myself from jumping on her back and ripping her apart. It wasn't long before I could smell the stench of dog, _I hope that they cannot smell me_ I thought as I hopped up into a tree to my right. _Don't hear me, don't see me_ I thought as I crouched down on my branch.

"Lilliana, are you still here?" I heard my maker whispered under me. I rustled the branch to my left to make her look up at me but she still couldn't find me. "Are you up there?" She asked in wonder.

"Where else would I be?" I asked confused making her eyes snap in my direction but it was like she still looked right through me. "Can you not see me?"

"No I cannot see you," she said in awe. "You are better than I could have ever hoped for as a child." She finished as she crouched down to the ground. "Now listen to me, they are not that far from here, I will follow you but I will not fight with you." She said as she nodded her head in front of us.

"It is better that you stay out of my way," I told her as I hopped from tree to tree above her. "If you try to interfere, you will die as well," I told her as I jumped down from my tree and onto a male's back before I bashed his head in by slamming it on the rocky ground. The smell of his blood made me lose all thought, beside the one to feast on those around me. Red filled my vision as the rest of the pack came into the clearing and starting to come after me.

"They are gone now," I heard Lilith say from behind me, snapping me out of my red haze. I looked around and saw, while I didn't remember anything, the whole pack was scattered across the clearing. "How is your thirst?" she asked though she didn't move closer to me.

"The burn is gone," I told her as looked at her. What I said was true, while the burn was gone I felt oddly full. _No reason to tell her that,_ I thought as my anger for her started to come back to me. "However, I still wish to kill you!" I barked out as I started to stalk towards her.

"I hope you enjoy this life, Lilliana for this is where I leave you," she told me before she bowed and left me alone with the smell of death surrounding me. "I suggest you go back to see your fallen comrades!" I heard her say from somewhere behind me.

I could still smell blood, coming from someplace close to my nose, very close to me. I was going to rub my face with my hands to try to help me figure out what happened, a habit that I kept from my human life. As my hands got closer to my face the smell of blood got stronger, I looked at my hand to see that they covered in the red liquid. _I need a bath_, I thought as I looked at my arms legs and chest and saw more of the liquid covering me. Without second thought I started walking towards an area that I knew to have a small, but deep, stream.

Getting to the stream was harder than I thought. The blood that was covering my body was starting to make my throat burn, and I just wanted to bite into my skin to get all the blood off of me. _I will kill her!_ I thought once more as I started licking my hands clean. By the time that I got where I needed to go, both my hands were clear of the liquid that was making my thirst flare. Before I got into the water, with my clothing on for it needed washed as well, I looked into the water to see that my face was also covered.

I slipped into the stream as I was rubbing my shoulder I hissed in pain. I looked down to see four cuts that were slowly healing on my shoulder. It would be painful but I knew that I could handle it, I just hoped that it would be healed soon. When I was done in the stream, brother sun was just starting to rise when I had all the blood off of my body and out of my hair.

I found myself going towards where I smelt death and decay, more than the clearing that I left the pack. I didn't go there because it was my tribe, my brothers and sisters in war; I went there because I had to say goodbye to my husband and son. The scene that was before me was nothing that I could ever hope to forget. I saw my tribe members' dead on the forest floor and the enemy's that we were fighting against. _At least I know that they went down fighting_, I thought going over to my son and brushing his hair from his face. "I am sorry that I wasn't able to protect you, Jace." I told him kissing his forehead and walked over to my Sorin. "I will miss you dearly, my love." I told him giving him a peck on his lips.

I walked away from the life that I knew forever, and I made a promise to myself that I would never look back. I also promise that Lilith will meet her end by my hand.

**AN- I hope that you have enjoyed the first chapter. Thank you for your time! I just want to point out that yes I do play MTG that is where I got three names (Jace, Sorin and Lilliana) all are planeswalkers.**

**Sugar**


	2. Zander

**I do not own Twilight, as I have said before I may be Stephanie M., I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do hope that you enjoy this chapter. This takes place a few years from the first year.**

**Lilliana's POV**

As I began traveling, I learned that the thirst was nearly crippling. I also learned that if I was not around humans I could drink from animals, though I had to drink more for the burn to die down. I also learned that I hate the taste of animal blood, it makes me gag, and that I feel sloshy after I gorge myself in the blood of animals.

Since my maker has left me, so many moons ago, I have yet to meet another of our kind. I would have thought that she would have created another one by now. I still have yet to see what my venom can do to a vampire, but if you get marked by another supernatural it will leave a mark like the one on my shoulder from my first day in this life.

The burn in my throat was starting to back, it never stays away for long. I don't smell any human around but I do smell wolves in the area. Not ideal but if it can get the burn away, if even for sun, I will do it. I run to where I smell blood and am shocked to see humans, but it's not human that I smell. I hope that they taste like human and not animal.

The sun hits my skin and I hope that the colors that bounce off don't catch their attention. I notice that one is smelling the air, it must have caught my scent briefly before I wished that they could smell me. I hope that they cannot see or hear me either.

"Is there a reason you are smelling at the air for nothing pup?" I heard one of the older creatures in the clearing ask the pup.

"I thought that I smelled something sickingly sweet." The pup answered getting the attention of the rest of the others. "I cannot smell it anymore, sorry." He finished as he looked at the ground.

"Kenessos, go see if you can find out what that pup was smelling," I heard the older creature say again, it must have been the leader. "If you find something bring its head back to me." He growled out the creatures orders.

"Of course my alpha," the male closest to the pup said before starting to walk towards the place that I was hiding. I jumped up into the tree to make sure that I wouldn't be spotted right away. "Come out wherever you are," he said as he walked under my tree. He smelled so bad but I had to have blood, my throat was on fire.

"Give me your blood," I hissed as I jumped on his back before digging my teeth into his neck. His blood was sweet but it had an animal edge to it that I didn't care for but I needed it so bad!

"Get off you bitch!" I head him try to growl out but it was just a grumbled mess. In a last ditch effort to get me off of him he dug his nails into my back before dragging them up. I knew the moment that he was dead for his nails fell out of my back and he buckled to the ground taking me with him. With the burn slightly less I walked back to the edge of the clearing.

I kept walking as a red haze started to cloud my vision. I looked at the creatures before me and I knew that they would be a challenge and I relished in it. "The smell is back," I heard the pup yell again as he looked right at me. With that all rest of them looked at me and I knew that I would get a great fight out of this.

"Kill her!" The alpha hissed out and the pack growled and attacked me. I snapped the neck of the first one that came my way and shoved my hand through the chest of the second one that came my way. "I want her head!" I heard him say again as one managed to get its teeth in my shoulder. I grabbed their hair and used them as a bat against its pack. With a second left I grabbed it and ripped its throat out with my teeth. Only a little bit of the blood went down my throat but the rest ran down my chin and down the front of my chest.

"If you want me dead, you will have to do it yourself!" I roared out as more attacked my back but were soon taken care of. "Fight me! You act like the leader when it comes to orders, start acting like one by fighting me!" I growled out at him as I stalked towards him. I didn't give him time to act before I had my thighs around his neck and flipped him to the ground. "Your blood will satisfy me," I said licking my teeth as I had a crazy smile on my face. He started to struggle but I just moved down his body so that I was sitting on his stomach. I bent to lick his neck before I bit and for the second time on this sun I felt someone life's blood run down my throat and through my body.

When his blood was drained I looked around me to see that only ten were died not counting the one that was under me, the rest must have ran off while I was busy killing their leader the cowards. I licked my lips and started to stand, getting a hiss of pain out of me. I looked down at my side where the pain was coming from and saw angry red marks on my body as well as the wasted blood that was sprayed all over my body. Looks like need a bath soon.

I heard the sound of running water to the left, I took off towards the sound and promise of getting clean.

"So you are Lilliana?" I heard a male say from behind me. Without thinking I bit into his shoulder, but he got me back by biting my upper arm.

"How do you know my name?" I hissed out when he let go of me. "Who are you?" I asked as an afterthought.

"I am Zander," The brown haired man said as he rubbed his shoulder where I bit him. "Lilith told me about her great warrior and what a savage she is. I can see now that our maker was correct with calling you both." He said causing me to tilt my head to left in confusion. Why would my maker call me hers and what is a savage? I wonder. This man was from nowhere near my old tribe for his voice was like nothing I have ever heard.

"What is a savage?" I asked trying out the word for the first time.

"A savage is someone brutal or unrestrained. You easily ripped a whole back of shifters by yourself in a matter of moments." He told me as he watched me like I would jump him again at any given moment. "She always says that you were her pride and joy. Her only regret was letting you get away from her." He told me and I didn't believe him one bit.

"I think that you are lying to me," I told him as I circled him noticing that he had a scar on him from my teeth, so that is what vampire venom does to another vampire. "No matter what others tell me what she thinks I will still kill her!" I growled out at him making him jump. "Next time you see her tell her I have not forgotten what she did to me!" I sprayed venom in his face before I pushed him into the lake before us. I joined him in the lake a few moments after that, part of it was to wash my clothing and skin and the other part was to make sure that he knew that I was serious when I told him that I would kill our maker should she give me the opportunity to do so.

I watched him swim to the shore and watched him climb out of the water before I surfaced after him. I looked at his face to see that he was disgusted with me, I don't know what for but he was. "Why would you want to kill her? She gave you this life! She is the reason that you are alive!" He hissed at me.

"She destroyed me! I am supposed to be with my husband and son that were killed on the battle field. I am meant to be rotting in hell for my sins, for the spirits cannot forgive all the blood on my hands." I told him but I did not go to the shore to be with him on the sand. "She is the reason that I wanted to kill my tribe when I went back to them because of their blood. I will not blame her for everything that has gone wrong with my life but there are something's that I can never forgive." I told him before I ducked my head back under the water to get the blood fully off of me.

"You sure could not have spilled that much blood when you were human," he told me when I resurfaced. "How old were you when you were turned? You said you were married with a child."

"Yes his name was Sorin, and we had three children Jace, Elspeth and Gildeon. As for age I do not know how you did age but in my tribe I was 216 moons." I told him swimming over to the sure and pulled myself up into the shore. "I have been in countless battles so I have lost count of the number that I have killed on the battle field. I do know that I am the reason that seven in my tribe are dead, one of them my own uncle and another one my own daughter. All seven of them were killed because they talked back to our leader. Do not tell me that you know what I am and am not for you do not know!" I hissed at him.

"Very well I will stop trying to say what I think about you than," he said with a small smile on his face. "I will inform our maker that you are looking for her," he said as he turned to leave me one the shore watching brother sun starting his decent down so that sister moon can rise on the opposite side of the way that I was looking. "Far well sister, I hope to see you again and maybe next time you will not be covered in the blood of your kill." He told me as I heard him take off.

"Not likely," I answered him but only loud enough that the calm wind could hear. I know that my day will come when I am overcome by an enemy and I will be able to join my family in hell.

Life went on and it was like I was in a never ending nightmare. The rage that I kept locked in this cage all my life, felt like it was trying to escape. I feel like I am waiting for someone to come along and wake me from this and I will be back with my late husband's arms around me in our bad with our children just a few feet away.

My life is now a living hell that I can't escape and now that I am alone I can't even escape myself. I know that I can't control myself all the time and scares me, I fear that the darker side of me will take over and I will be lost completely. If I would say that I love this life I would being lying to myself, no matter how much I have tried I cannot love myself right now.

I need to be tamed, or at least this animal that I have become needs to.

**AN- Can you tell what song that I was listening to when I started to write my notes for this chapter? "216 moons" is the same as saying 18 year's old. I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter and if you have suggestions for what you would like to see let me know, I may or may not put it in the story. If you sign your review or if you PM me your idea, I will make sure that you get your dues for your ideas. I love you all, until next time, Sugar, kisses**


	3. First Childe

**I do not own Twilight, as I have said before I may be Stephanie M., I am not Stephenie Meyer. The marking that she used to make her childe submit to her is from Textcrazy2011 (The God and Goddess of War, read it!) I did not come up with it. I do hope that you enjoy this chapter. One piece of advice before you read this chapter, Suns are day and Moons are months, remember that.**

**Lilliana's POV**

The suns went by and with them the anger that I had for my maker grew. I looked for her everywhere I went and I knew that should I ever see her again, she would be dead even if it was the last thing that I did. Rage is one thing that will never leave me, I am fearful of that thought for it might prove true. I walked this world trying to find my sire or something to make my life have a reason but I have come up empty handed time and time again. The suns turned to moons and with it the seasons changed and my anger grew stronger with them.

The humans that I hunted have started to become less like what my tribe was and they grew more willing to listen to each other. It was strange as I watched them evolve right before my eyes as I stayed the same, always the woman who had nothing left in this world.

With the changing of how the people acted, I had to learn the different tongues as the suns went by, but my words were constantly heavy unlike theirs, so they could continually tell that I was not from their area. I heard them talk about my people, and those that we fought, as "the ancient savage tribes." I never would have thought that humans could have joined forces like they did, but it happened in time and move people started to bound together as they settled in to certain areas. They proved to be more prosperous with the more that stayed in the large groups.

I also soon learned that it wasn't just the tongues that changed but also the way that they dressed. No longer did the woman wear the tight breast bindings and leather shorts but dresses that went to the floor. Though the men now wore longer bottoms as well as tops that left their arms uncovered in some areas, where as in others they wore only skirts. It was such a strange sight to me for I missed the times when we wore clothing that could give us an advantage over our enemies.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I smelt blood in the area. Soon I was following the scent of blood, death and decay, three aromas that have forever engrained themselves in my mind for this life. The odors that would forever reminded me that I walked this world alone with my shadow, for eternity. I decided to follow them without much thought on the matter.

The scent got stronger and it started to go my head. It was just enough that it almost got me to let my inner beast go out and play, even if it was just for a moment. With a clear head I walked up to a small cabin in the woods and a babbling brook not two feet to the left.

The closer that I got to the cabin the louder the sound of a dying heartbeat could be heard. _It was a raid_ I thought as I took note of the footprints of many but the bodies of few. All, but one, that lived here were dead and the last one was starting to fade quickly. I walked into the cabin not knowing to expect, it was small but could hold the number that used to live here comfortably.

Soon I found the last survivor, a young male with blond hair and a handsome face. "I know you are there," he said to me as he lifted his right hand towards where I stood. "If you are here to kill me do it now," he begged me to put him out of his misery.

He struck me as odd. "I will give you the choice that I never had," I said as I crouched by his side and turned his head to look in my red eyes. "Do you want to live or would you rather to go to the afterlife this soon?" I asked him as he gasped for his next breath.

"Live," he managed to tell me through his obvious pain. I gave him a subtle nod that he would not have been able to see and bit into his neck with ease. His blood filled my mouth and I had to stop myself from taking to much more of his blood as I pushed my venom onto him. I pulled my blood stained mouth away from his neck when I was sure that he had enough of it in his system.

"Now listen to me, my childe, you must remember your name." I whispered into his ear. "Think of all the good times you had in your human life." I said not knowing if it would do him any good. I told him the advice that I wish that my make would have told me, for I think that it could have made a difference with what I brought into this life.

His screams started soon after. My venom brother may have called me heartless, but this human that I was changing into my first progeny, begging for the pain to stop had me at war with myself. One side was telling me that he was not going to make it, while the other side was telling me that if I could make it through this pain so should he. I knew that it was selfish of me to think that everyone should be able to do what I can, and that the world has changed since I was human so they could not make it through what I could have.

For a sun I stayed by his side, listening to his screams of pain as well as his begs for me to end his life. I do not know how my maker managed to do this at least twice. I felt helpless watching him, for the first time in this life I felt like I could not help him in any.

"Awe isn't this sweet?" I heard the voice of my maker say behind me. I spun around to see her standing in the doorway. "Finally decided that you needed someone to keep you company?" she asked as she laughed at me.

"Lilith!" I crouched over my changing childe as I hissed at the older female. "What are you doing here?" I asked her with my teeth bared.

"Oh, can't I see my first progeny?" She asked me as she took a step towards me. "You managed to damage your body, how did that happen?" She snarled at me and took another step forward.

"Vampire venom leaves scars, didn't Zander show you his shoulder?" I hissed out at her, while not taking my eyes off of her. "Besides you should have known that I would have gone after those dogs," I told her as she tried to touch my childe. "You will never touch him!" I snarled at her as I jumped on her shoulders before pushing her to the ground. "Not so tough now!" I hissed to her as I put more of my weight on her as she continued to twist under me.

"You have grown over confident," she told me with a smile shining in her eyes before she bit into my thigh.

"You bitch!" I hissed as I yanked her head back so that her teeth were out of my flesh. I pushed my hands between her jaws. "I hope you have fun in hell!" I told her before wrenching my left hand back effectively breaking her head at the joint that holds her jaws together. I laughed at the top of the head that was in my left hand before putting my right on top and smashed it.

I felt happiness by knowing that she was dead and gone while her venom and brain matter was dripping down my arms. While I elated with her death, I felt strangely empty. I thought that one as old as she was would have lasted longer than a mongrel. I guess she was right when she told Zander that I was a monster.

"Make it stop!" my changing childe screamed out as he continued to burn from my venom. I was at his side once more not knowing what to do with Lilith's body now that she was destroyed. _She should burn in hell for the lives that she ruined,_ I thought with a smile on my face before my progeny's moans of agony got my attention once more.

"It will be over soon trust me." I told him as I moved his blond hair off of his face before I started to gently hum the lullaby that I used to sing to my children. Even though I do not remember the last time that I sung it, the song came out as if it was only yesterday that I had. "_Hush childe, the darkness will rise from the deep and carry down in to sleep._" I sang the haunting melody as I stroked his hair unconsciously.

For some reason my makers body started to move even though the brain was no longer attached. I tried to climb to its feet but it kept falling back to the ground. _I have to do something_, I thought as I watched the body continue trying to get up. _What can I do?_ I asked myself as I thought of her soul burning in hell. I decided then that if I wanted her soul to burn, than her body would burn as well.

I ran out of the cabin to find anything that would help me in making a small little fire to burn her with. Looking around at the apparent fire pit, I saw some twigs, logs and two stones that I knew to be flint. Quickly I placed the twigs in the center of the small teepee that I made from the logs before taking up the two chunks of flint in my hands and started to strike them together to get the spark that would start the fire. After four tried the spark hit the twigs perfectly and they soon were smoking with the first signs of fire.

The twigs soon caught and I added more twigs to help them catch the logs that were around them. Thinking that I it would be complete soon, I went back into the cabin and grabbed my makers struggling body. I dragged it back to the small fire and ripped her body up before throwing them in. I watched the pieces turn into ash almost as soon as the flames touched them.

Once I had the final portion of the corpse burnt to ash I went back to my progeny. For two more suns I sat by his side. My throat started to burn but I could not move. I wanted to be there so he would not run off and away from me. Soon his heart to race even more as the last sun dragged on, it would beat its last beat before the sister moon started to rise in the sky.

His heart finally stopped as did his whimpers of pain. He stayed laying where he was even though the pain had stopped. "Open your eyes to your new world." I told him as I backed up to the left side of the cabin, giving him the space that he would need. "Take your time learning how to distinguish everything in your new life." I said as he shot up into a sitting position, and he started to look around.

"What did you do to me?" He asked me once his red eyes landed on my form.

"I gave you a new life, just like you asked for." I told him as he continued to stare at me. "Before we talk anymore we need to get you fed." I held my hand out towards him and waited for him to take it, to join me in his future. After a minute he joined his hand with mine and I dragged him to the nearest village.

"Why did you bring me here?" He asked me when we stopped in the forest. "I had food in the cabin," he told me as confusion started to show on his face.

"Just trust me," I told him as I placed my hands on his shoulders. "Now close your eyes," I whispered in his ear, "and tell me what do you smell and hear?" I asked him.

"I hear horses but I cannot see them," He told me as he looked down at me.

"Those are not horses, but human heartbeats," I said with a smile on my lips.

"They smell so sweet," He said and I could see the hunger starting to take over him.

"Only one," I said as I took my hands off of him. "Now listen I will be there feeding as well, do not attack me or your life will be forfeit." I told him as I started to make my way to the village with him right on my trail. I found a female that smelled the sweetest to me, to sedate my thirst for now. I looked around to find my childe weeping over the body of a male, the one that I assumed to be his meal.

"You have turned me into a monster!" He hissed at me when I walked up beside him.

"No, my childe," I laughed at him. "I am the monster that you have been told of. You will never be as I am." I told him as he lunged at me. I put him on his knees and held him in place as he struggled against my hold. "You believe yourself so horrid, but have seen nothing," I hiss before biting into the back of his neck and pushed my venom into him. This time I didn't do it to change him, but to inflict as much pain as I could. "Now do you know you place?" I asked him after I pulled my teeth out of him.

"Yes," He whimpered out.

"Now, as your maker you will do as I say, understand?" I asked as I kneeled before him.

"Yes," He told me once more.

"Good," I stood once more. "Follow me," I said as I started to walk away from him.

**AN-Do you know the song that I used? I don't know why I am on that song kick but hey that is what happens when you type with your mp3 player on shuffle. I am sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out, but between graduating, getting married and Diablo 3, I forgot to write. I hope that you like this chapter let me know what you think, if I like your review (should you post one) I will post it on my Twitter page :) I need a beta reader, give me an idea on who to ask, please help me out with that thank you!**

**Sugar**


End file.
